


Marriage Booth

by OnlyDarknessAwaits1369



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Slightly-AU, spring festival, wedding booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369/pseuds/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KakaIru. The title says it all. Shounen-ai, don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Booth

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I don’t know, this idea suddenly came to me while reading someone else’s fic and I just couldn’t help but write it down. Though it turned out completely different from what I have in mind, still, hope you guys would enjoy, short it may be.
> 
> Warning: Shounen-ai or MxM, don’t like don’t read. I also want to tell you guys that I really didn’t follow Naruto. Facts I know about the series are mostly from stories I’ve read or from Narutopedia. I really have no clue when exactly Kakashi became hokage or when they were able to finish rebuilding Konoha. So yeah, just wanted to give you guys a heads up before proceeding, you know.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto nor the characters mentioned. I owe it all to the creator and staff of the anime/manga.

* * *

 

 

It was the third year since the fourth shinobi war ended. Most hidden villages were done regaining back their original status and peace was spread out across the lands. Konohagakure was one of those fortunate countries who was done bringing herself back to her former glory. With the great Copy Nin, Hatake Kakashi, master of a thousand jutsus as her sixth hokage, Konoha was bound to recover earlier than the rest of the hidden villages affected by the war.

Now, with the spring festival and all, it was perfect a time to celebrate the three days long festivity in honor of the entire village's accomplishment. The celebration was held on the Academy school grounds as it always had been for the last fifty years. Colorful banners and lanterns decorated the streets. Everyone, both shinobis and civilians alike, were dressed up in their beautiful traditional yukatas and kimonos. Food stands and carts were orderly aligned on the sides of the premises while different themed booths were arranged on every classrooms of the school. Everything was indeed perfect and it was still the first day at that.

And with that successful fact, Kakashi couldn't help but form a contended smile on his masked face as he walk along the festive ground for a discrete round for perimeter. It was indeed hard to stop his field honed instincts when it comes to places with a lot of gathering crowds. It always, without fail, drew out his obsession for safety and security. He was even sure that if he was not the current Hokage, he would be one of the many nins rounding the area to make sure everything was safe.

“There! There he is!!” a familiar voice then suddenly shouted from his south.

Kakashi turned around in curiosity, only to find himself suddenly in the hands of one Shiranui Genma and Mitarashi Anko. The Copy Nin raised a brow at the duo but only received twin mischievous grins from the two before he was teleported to a place where Raido was standing in front of a chapel decorated classroom, wearing nothing but one of those wannabe priest’s costumes.

 It was not hard for the Rokudaime to figure out what the trio was up to and to what type of booth he was in. Afterall, he was the one who gave his approval to what kind of booths that would be put up during the entire celebration.

The thing was just that, these three certainly had the guts to abduct him and expected him to just go with the flow. Because seriously, who in their right minds would just go along with this charade without giving a fucking fight! He may be the one who allowed the booth the in first place but he was not gonna stand down and just let these three, especially _these three_ , get what they wanted.

And with that thought in mind, Kakashi began to form a seal that would teleport him out of the place when suddenly, a commotion was heard outside of the room before the door busted open.

“LET GO OF ME!!” one particular chuunin/headmaster, he was well _acquainted_ with, bellowed as two other chuunin, namely Kotetsu and Izumo, entered the classroom.

Said duo held Iruka in both arms as they struggled to force him to approach the made up alter where he and the three stoogies where located.

Kakashi could only raise a brow at the scene whilst Iruka, when he finally noticed who was actually standing at the center, suddenly went still and a huge blush painted his whole face as he locked eyes with his long time secret lover. His captors then took this chance to lead the sensei to where Kakashi was standing. And there, Kakashi decided that participating in this childish playact did not sound so bad afterall.

With Iruka as his partner, he waited like a groom waiting for his bride to reach the aisle with bright smiles and welcoming arms before saying, ”Will you marry me?”

 

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Til nxt time guys… hope you enjoyed and leave reviews!


End file.
